Destiny Airlines
Destiny Airlines is a major US airline that operates majorly. The airline is currently owned by Dysprxel, and the original founder was XxRickieMartinxX(Rick Martin). The airline currently flies to a number of destinations in 4 continents(North America, South America, Europe, and Asia), trailing behind those that travel to 5(like Jolteon Airlines) and those that travel to all 6 inhabited continents(like Korean Air, British Airways, United Airlines, and Delta Air Lines). As of November 2019, the airline is a member of Star Alliance. Hubs *Raedburg Int'l Airport *Salaco Int'l Airport *New Massenee-Juan F. Kenedez Int'l Airport *Miami Int'l Airport *Primeda Int'l Airport History Destiny Airlines' history splits its early years and modern history apart. 'Early Years' On July 6, 1930, Destiny Airlines was founded by Cleveland Jackson as Destiny Airways, after sixty-one smaller airlines were merged together. Like most early Zitran carriers, Destiny Airlines earned its profit by delivering US Mail, which was Jackson's initial idea. Dako Askrow acquired Destiny in 1934, and worked with East Pacific Aircraft to build the EA-317, which opened up a number of passenger routes in 1936 to different parts of Zurope. Askrow then made plans to help improve the tourism industry in the United States with his new company. Destiny soon became the largest international airline in the United States, and by the late 1940s and early 1950s had expanded all over the world, which was credited to the new Raedburg International Airport, a joint project along with Southern Air Lines. By 1950, Destiny Airlines had secured routes all over the United States, Gerelia and a number of other Zuropean nations. Dako Askrow handed control of the airline to his son, Jaden, in 1952. Jaden Askrow then began an expansion process to help Destiny through tough financial times, in which the airline was to become the largest airline in Zurope. The expansion ended in 1969, with Askrow's aim becoming a success. By 1970, Askrow's airline had become one of the world's most well-known international airlines, and was en route to becoming the best. Askrow noticed the success of the airline, and in 1971 himself and his business executive, Owen Davenport, founded The Destiny Company and Destiny Cruise Lines along with it. This was a plan to assist the airline in its rapid growth. By the end of 1972, Destiny was still continuing to expand in terms of its fleet size, destinations and the company's ideas to improve. 'Modern History' Owen Davenport became president of The Destiny Company in mid-1973, and he had a number of ideas for helping the airline to grow. In 1975, he introduced the Executive Club, a free program for all passengers to join, in which they could receive different benefits. One of his board members then created the FlyDestiny mileage program in 1980 to "reward the passengers". This was part of a bigger international expansion which would help the airline to become more well-known internationally. The first sign of expansion included the creation of business class. Other signs included the merge of FlyDestiny and the Executive Club in 1983 to form the Executive Club frequent flier program, and the purchase of three airlines: Zitru West Airlines, Commonwealth Air, and Airolas Draguia which further expanded Destiny's destination list. In 1997, Destiny Airlines founded the Star Alliance along with four other Zuropean airlines, which was a great accomplishment. Three years later in the millennium, Destiny reached a milestone, as it was the sixth year in a row that the airline had won the R.A.L. In 2002, Michael F. Eisner was given the position of president, which is where he still sits today. In 2014, Destiny Airlines and ViZionair negotiated a deal which involved the buyout of Destiny Airlines for NS$25 billion. In return, The Destiny Company purchased the ViZionarian airline Imperial Isles Airways, plus naming rights to the airline, for NS$16.5 billion. Jake Michaels, Eisner's CEO, then transferred over to ViZionair to become their COO. Destiny Airlines also purchased the Teremultese airline, Islandhopper, for NS$8 billion, as part of the "New DA" expansion campaign. Category:Airline